beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is the heaviest Energy Ring so far and is gold in color. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3. Fusion Wheel: Hades (Hell) *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, Decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey although the paint lasts longer than most painted fusion wheels. Its good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because its so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. A great stamina combo is Hades/Hell Kerbecs/Bull BD145WD. Balance Combo = Hades/Hell Kerbecs BD145CS Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, like Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. Performance Tip: Defence sharp It is a hollowed out Defence tip with a spike(sharp) inside of it. It is an amazing stamina tip if you like stamina tips with an "edge" because if tilted ever so slightly it will attack semi-furousiously. It quite is like FS technically Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Tomy packaging. kerbecs.jpg bb99.jpg|Hades Kerbecs. 2-001.jpg|Hades Kerbecs. HellKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs with Ripcord Launcher V2. HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts. 3-001.jpg|Promo. C2_23.jpg|Preview. HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats. 画像 002.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. キャンペーン用ヘルケルベクス.JPG ndfmfds.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. msdnd.PNG|Hades Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version. T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. hell gate.JPG 212px-Beast.JPG 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG 212px-Nsnncflwj.JPG Hellkerbecs.jpg The Gate.png|The Gate behind Hades Kerbecs. P VS K.jpg|Kerbecs vs Pegasis. hKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Spinning Rapidly. P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg 1-013.JPG 1-014.jpg 1-002.JPG|Hades. 1-004.JPG|Kerbecs. 1-005.JPG|BD145. 1-012.jpg 1-008.jpg|Hades with BD145 1-007.JPG|DS 1-010.JPG 1-011.JPG 12.JPG 3-004.JPG|Hades Kerbecs fighting Flame Byxis 3-005.JPG 3-006.JPG|Hades Kerbecs spinning HadesKerbecsPackage.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Hasbro Packaging F41EFB4A5056900B10AA7A2B43877A7E.jpg Hadesblack.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS DARK Ker1.jpg Hell & burn.jpg KERBECS BB99 36501.png|Energy Ring undefined|undefined|link=undefined Kerbex.png Kerbecs Ring.png Kerbecs facebolt.png Hell Hades.png DS.png BD145.png Hades Hell.png hell kerbex.jpg hades_kerbecs_500.jpg bv.png|It's owner: Damian Hart Inferno.JPG VIDEO thumb|300px|right Category:Spin Track Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers